Extraños Sentimientos
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: [KaixTakao]Los sentimientos son un fortaleza y debilidad, pueden ser mostrados de distintas formas... A veces el amor, a veces la soledad.. A veces la union y a veces la separacion... dos chicos que se aman y que sin decir palabras demuestran esto...
1. Demon & Angel

**Disclaimer:**  
Beyblade no es mio, simplemente tuve un ataque de inspiracion y salio esto medio raro y que Rei-chan y Maxi-chan mis nuevos gatos ayudaron a terminar... son tan lindos n.n

Pareja: KaixTakao  
Song: Vindicated  
Url: en mi bio esta la url de la cancion  
Recomendacion: Vale la pena que lean el fanfic mientras la escuchan

* * *

**Extraños Sentimientos:  
**_Demon & Angel_

* * *

"Takao miraba las nubes de el atardecer cruzar los cielos acelerados por el viento calido que soplaba... Estaba meciendose parado en un columpio... Su cabello estaba suelto bailando con la brisa y los rayos de sol... Cerro los ojos acelerando el ritmo, sus movimientos lucian hipnotizantes, parecia que destellos dorados de el atardecer lo bañaba aumentando la belleza de la escena... Por un momento perlas acuaticas brillaron en el aire antes de romper contra el piso..." ****

Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption

"Takao miro al frente mientras su sombra se inmovilizaba y otra se acercaba, una manod e tez blanca se coloco en su mejilla... Ojos zafiros y ojos rubi encontrandose... Despues dos cuerpos sobre el columpio... Kai tomando impulso empujo el columpio que se balanceaba con ambos cuerpos como si bailaran... Takao admiro el brillo dorado del atardecer que contrastaba contra la blanca piel... Kai hundio el rostro en el cuello de Takao absorviendo el aroma de vainilla... Takao cerro los ojos dejando que sus mejillas adquirian una tonalidad rosada y libera un suspiro cuando Kai marco su propiedad..."

****

Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye

"Cualquiera que pasara juraria que un angel estaba en brazos de un demonio... El movimiento en el columpio seguia de manera hipnotizante, Takao solto la cadena de el columpio recargandose en Kai, confiando en que lo sostendria y no lo dejaria caer... Kai sonrio maliciosamente en el cuello de Takao... El demonio habia tentando al angel y tomo su rostro con una mano mientras el movmiento bajaba... Los labios de Takao se veian mas sonrosados por el sol de el atardecer, Kai los reclamo como suyos en aquel momento... Takao no tardo en corresponder, era un beso dulce, con sabor a fresa y vainilla... Kai sonrio contra los labios de el chico de ojos zafiros..."

****

And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated

"Takao no supo como, pero ya no estaban en el parque... Simplemente habia dejado que Kai lo guiara... Kai de pronto lo tenia corralado contra un muro del jardin donde estaban... Kai volvio a besarlo mientras los rayos de sol del atardecer que desaparecian se colaban en un pequeño agujero... Cuando Takao y Kai pusieron ambas manos entrelazadas sobre el parecia brillar... Kai sonrio cuando escucho suspirar a su pequeña presa y por un momento miro unas alas blancas desplumandose alrededor de el... Kai lo ignoro y reclamo con mayor deseo esos labios que ya eran suyos... No permitiria perder ese angel que habia descubierto abandonado y jugando solo en aquel parque... Por que ese angel ya solamente era suyo..."

****

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

"El ultimo rayo de el atardecer brillo en los ojos rubi cuando Takao yacia contra sabanas de seda, Kai bajo sus labios delineando la orilla de la camiseta de el peli-azul... Takao suspiro mientras Kai dejaba marcas en su cuello... Por un momento Takao juraria que Kai tenia unas alas negras extendiendose sobre el... Pero lo olvido cuando tomo su menton y lo volvio a besar como si fuera un tesoro... Su mayor tesoro... Poco a poco las prendas desaparecian... Takao respondia temeroso a las caricias que Kai le daba... En un instante Kai noto sentimientos en los ojos de Takao, sentimientos que siempre veia pero que ahora reconocia... Los reconocia por que ahora esos sentimientos estaban en el..."

****

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

"Manos entrelazadas... Un cuerpo contra otro, Kai se levanto atrayendo a esa eprsona que lo cambiara para siempre... Takao se recargo en el de nuevo, la respiracion de Takao producia un efecto en la piel de Kai expuesta a ese dulce contacto... Takao paseo su mirada nublada por la habitacion... el sonrojo aumento cuando observo aquel brillo depredador en los ojos de Kai... Takao empezo a llorar en los brazos de Kai... Simplemente todo parecia una ilusion... Kai se quedo quieto ocultando su rostro mientras la culpa invadio su semblante y se levanto tomando sus ropas..."

****

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that

"Una mano lo detuvo y volteo mirando aquellos ojos que eran un espejo de la noche que yacia afuera... Takao lo miraba suplicamente, sus ojos mostraban ilusiones a punto de destruirse en fragmentos de fino cristal... Kai espero sin mostrar alguna decision... Takao decidio hacer el movimiento final... Lanzandose a sus brazos practicamente y suplicandole de manera temblorosa a su oido... Kai tomo los hombros de Takao y lo beso de nuevo... No dejaria jamas a su angel... Jamas... Ese pensamiento resono en su mente mientras volvia a estar sobre el angel de ojos zafiros..."

****

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

"Takao tomo entre sus manos de Kai y los puso en sus labios... Kai sonrio ligeramente comprendiendo... Momentos despues Takao apretaba las sabanas mientras ahogaba un gemido... Finalmente entregaba su ser a aquella persona que le fascinara tiempo atras... El sentimeinto de alas encadenadas desaparecio cuando finalmente termino de recibirlo... Los sentimientos afloraron sobre su piel..."

**_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_**

"Cada vez sentia que perdia mas y mas su corazon... Kai finalmente habia capturado a ese angel que vivia en aquella nube blanca que brillara sobre su mar de oscuridad... Un angel que desde que observo por primera vez deseara capturar... sin embargo esos sentimientos cambiaron y se mezclaron... Odio, amistad, confianza, traicion, perdon, tristeza, alegria... Amor..."

****

So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away

"Ambos cuerpos sucumbieron al unisono... Takao durmio murmurando el nombre de su amor... Kai permanecio observandolo en la oscuridad... Lo deseaba solo para el, encerrarlo en un castillo de cristal y jamas dejarlo salir, prohibir que lo volvieran a mirar con ojos que buscaban mas que una amistad... Sin embargo eso seria imposible... No importaba que cortara las alas de su angel, volverian a crecer y quizas ya no lo quisiera volver a ver... El miedo de ser rechazado por el se apodero su corazon y lo apreto contra si, no queria perder a Takao pero como decirlo..."

****

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

"Dos simples palabras no podia decir frente a Takao, cada vez que trataba de decir algo, el silencio brotaba de su garganta... Sin embargo con su angel dormido, quiza entre sueños llegara su mensaje... Murmuro esas dos palabras a el peli-azul... Dos palabras consideradas tesoros para muchas personas y para el tambien"

**_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_**

"De pronto un demonio sonreia cuando veia aquellos ojos frente a el adormilados sonreir... De aquella dulce voz brotaron las palabras que buscaba... Amar y ser amado era lo mejor que ambos hubieran podido conocer... Entregar y recibir, soñar y despertar... Y todo empezo en un atardecer en el parque..."

****

Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...

* * *

Quien sabe si haga continuacion o simplemente ponga pequeñas historias, a veces me surgen tantas ideas locas mientras escribo fanfics, bueno blie lao a todo mundo


	2. Crying Storm

**Disclaimer:**  
Beyblade no es mio, simplemente no podia terminar la tarea por que esta idea andaba cacheteandome la cabeza y no me dejaba en paz, a ver si ya puedo terminar TT

**Pareja:** KaixTakao  
**Song:** Come Clean  
**Url:** en mi bio esta la url de la cancion  
**Recomendacion:** Al igual que la historia anterior, escuchen mientras leen para que capten por que elegi esa cancion  
**Advertencia:** Esta es una secuela mas rara de la historia anterior, quizas escriba uno mas, pero no se confien que todas seran iguales... Ya que usare aqui para subir one shots o historias cortas que me surgen entre clases y eso.  
**Datos:** Para los que se dieron cuenta... No uso dialogos en estas dos historias... Quien sabe por que me dio por describir... pero no siempre sera asi, bueno me despido y con el ¿fic? parece trabajo descriptivo

* * *

**Extraños Sentimientos:  
**_Crying Storm_

* * *

"Takao caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, entre sus brazos llevaba una bolsa con biberes... Sin embargo a pesar de que era un dia tranquilo se sentia un ambiente pesado y las nubes tapaban el sol... Se removio un mechon de pelo de su frente... Se sentia ese dia particular triste, la razon era muy sencilla, llevaba mas de un mes sin ver a el demonio que le arrebato el corazon una tarde..." 

**_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_**

"Sentia a veces que no era lo suficiente para el oji-rubi... Queria preguntarle a Kai tantas cosas... ¿Por que se fue sin decir nada..? ¿Por que lo abandono despues de robar su corazon..? Sentia que en cualquier momento caeria en sus rodillas llorando... Se sentia usado y lo peor... Era que se culpaba a si mismo de que Kai hubiera desaparecido asi... Creyo que todo era perfecto, que al fin el frio ruso-japones habia entendido"

****

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life... I defy...

"El viento soplo y sintio que su interior se sacudio... Entonces salio corriendo sin embargo apenas habia dado unos pasos cuando el cielo se nublo estallando en una tormenta... Takao apenas llego al puente y se refugio abajo esperando que se calmara... De pronto ya no se sabia que era lo que habia en el rostro de el... Si eran gotas de lluvia o algo mas profundo... Sus ojos mostraban la tristeza y el dolor en su alma cuando un rayo cayo en la lejania iluminando el cielo... La bolsa cayo derramando el interior y Takao estallo en lagrimas... Dolia no estar a su lado... Se preguntaba si Kai tendria idea de su dolor... Lo extrañaba y ni siquiera sabia donde estaba... Cayo de rodillas y sus manos se enlodaron... Se recriminaba por lo que ahora era..."

****

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity

"Takao yacia hecho un ovillo bajo el puente... No se escuchaba pasar ni un alma... Las luces de el cielo seguian cayendo removiendo cada dolor en su corazon liberandolo... Takao finalmente lloraba y liberaba su dolor... Un dolor que lo habia estado matando lentamente... El dolor de aceptar que no lo veria de nuevo... En esos momentos unos pasos se escucharon y miro de reojo viendo una silueta caminando bajo la lluvia sin importar mojarse..."

'**_Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean_**

"Takao miro la silueta con detenimiento, lucia agitada y sostenia algo en sus manos... Por un momento visualizo unos ojos conocidos por el... Salio de sue scondite y su mirada choco con la del extraño... Takao nego mientras las lagrimas se liberaban de su prision... Retrocedio y vio como el extraño salto deslizandose entre el lodo... En ese momento quizo correr pero se resbalo y cuando abrio los ojos despues despues de el impacto comprobo su miedo... Frente a el estaba Kai sosteniendo un paquete entre sus manos y le extendia su mano..."

****

I'm shedding  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

"Takao se recrimino por ser tan debil... Por ser aquello que siempre se nego ser... sin embargo ahi estaba tomando la mano de la eprsona que amaba y lo dejara herido hacia un mes... Sus alas estaban encadenadas a las de Kai y sangraban ampliamente... Sin embargo cuando Kai lo abrazo murmurando palabras que tardo en entender... Sentia que la lluvia lavaba las heridas curandolas y el viento que empezaba a soplar refrescaba su alma... Se recrimino ligeramente por eprder la fe... Sin embargo no le importaba ya"

****

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Than always staying in  
Feel the wind

"Una pareja caminaba bajo la lluvia... Tomados de las manos sin importar lo que el mundo pensara... La lluvia continuaba lavando las ropas de el lodo que las cubria... Una sonrisa broto en el rostro de Takao cuando llegaron a su hogar... Entraron sentandose junto al estanque... Kai volteo al cielo dejando que la lluvia lavara las marca de su rostro... Takao se quedo admirando la escena... Sonrio para si... A veces no sabia si Kai era un demonio o un angel... La respuesta acudio a la mente de Takao y sonrio tontamente..."

****

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity

"Kai entrego el paquete y Takao lo abrio... Su rostro se quedo perplejo ante el pequeño pastel protejido por caja trasparente... Era simple y sin embargo el adorno que consistia de una flor que entre sus petalos poseia una nota y algo brillante... Kai lo abrazo por los hombros pidiendole perdon por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo solo... Takao parpadeo mientras Kai le entregaba su ser en simples palabras... Takao se quedo callado y cerro los ojos mientras escuchaba como la lluvia tocaba una melodia al chocar con el estanque y un estruendo marcaba las ultimas notas"

****

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

"Labios encontrandose bajo la lluvia y una joya brillando en la mano de un angel... Momentos despues se separaban y Takao cerraba sus ojos con una ultima vision de su amado entregandose al calor que lo llamaba a descansar... Kai lo sostuvo entre sus brazos... Se habia dado cuenta de que su angel casi habia escapado de sus brazos... Las explicaciones vendrian despues... Simplemente ahora importaba que estaba juntos de nuevo y que jamas lo volveria a dejar solo... Por que sin su luz... El se encontraba perdido en la oscuridad..."

****

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming clean

"Caricias perdidas en el tiempo se hacian presentes... Momentos despues Kai volvia a marcar el cuello de su angel... Labios buscando con la pasion que creciera con el tiempo... Ropas humedas desprendiendose de los cuerpos calidos de sus dueños... Suspiros perdidos entre el rugir de el cielo... Gotas perladas deslizandose sobre piel clara... Besos limpiando las gotas que rodaban en la piel dorada... Gemidos de un necesidad que buscaba saciarse... Sueños volviendo a aparecer mientras la entrega se completaba"

****

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity

"Gritos ahogados de pertenencia fueron callados por una explosion celeste a la lejania... La luz iluminando ambos cuerpos cuando estos sucumbieron... Un cuerpo relajado junto a otro... Miradas fundidas en la otra para despues observar el final de la tormenta... De pronto el ambiente alrededor de la ciudad se sentia ligero... Todo lucia limpio y la serenidad se empezaba a hacerse presente..."

****

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

"Ambos yacian en la entrada observando el cielo claro cubiertos con una sabana... Kai jamas encontrado el significado de disfrutar un dia claro... Pero lo entendio cuando miro sus tesoro de ojos zafiros sonreir mientras hacia ruidos tiernos y se acunaba contra el... Sabia que nunca olvidaria cada regalo de su angel... Como ese momento dodne sostenian manos bajo un cielo que siempre seria el testigo de su amor... Un amor nacido en una tarde bajo el puente... Y consumado cuatro años despues en una tarde... Parecia que el final de el dia solo marcaba el principio de los sentimientos..."

****

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

* * *

Dedicado a mi mas antigua amiga que me paso el ultimo ejercicio de la clase de Calculo... Te debo la vida, asi que esto te lo dedico... n.n 


	3. Snowflakes From an Angel

**Disclaimer:**  
Beyblade no es mio, simplemente mi compu valio por un virus y pues aca ando con la laptop de mi novio T-T

**Pareja:** KaixTakao  
**Song:** Eternal Snow  
**Url:** en mi bio esta la url de la cancion  
**Recomendacion:** Al igual que la historia anterior, escuchen mientras leen para que capten por que elegi esa cancion  
**Advertencia:** Esta es una secuela mas rara que la secuela de la historia anterior, Este acaba la secuencia y hare otro grupo de shots consecutivos  
**Datos:** Para los que se dieron cuenta... No uso dialogos en estas tres historias o quizas si P... Quien sabe por que me dio por describir...

* * *

**Extraños Sentimientos:  
**_Snowflakes from an angel_

* * *

"Cuanto habia pasado... Kai se pregunto mientras miraba la nieve caer afuera... Un año y dos meses recordo Kai... Como podia ser que aun a pesar de ese tiempo aun su corazon brincara como el primer dia, que aun se sintiera como si apenas estuviera enamorandose y sin embargo lo amaba... Amaba como todos los dias lo escuchaba gritar a dos calles de distancia reclamandole por que no lo espero para irse juntos... No podia olvidar el sonrojo cada vez que le mencionaba algo comprometedor sobre su ropa... Como Takao ocultaba su rostro en pena cuando el decia alguna palabra de elogio... Tambien estaba los diferentes rostros de el, recordaba aun como Takao estaba triste por que el no estuvo a su lado, como incluso le reclamo y alguna vez lo rechazara en su enojo... Un momento que a la fecha no se perdonada a si mismo..."

I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?  
Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or  
Will you notice it  
Even though I've never said anything?

"A pesar de todo esos sentimientos y recuerdos los atesoraba pero no tanto como el chico que luchaba infructuosamente con un libro de calculo integral... Kai sacudio su cabeza... Siempre era asi, el se mantenia silencioso mientras Takao hablaba... Le costaba admitir que le encantaba escucharlo, su voz era como la de angel... La voz de un angel que cantaba solo para el..."

Like snow, but quietly  
It continues to pile up

"Takao de pronto sintio que Kai lo abrazaba por la espalda... Sintio los labios del bicolor en su cuello mientras Takao sonreia antes las cosquillas que le producia... Momentos despues sintio una humeda que no era por los labios de su novio.... Takao se separo y miro el rostro de Kai donde una lagrima habia escapado dejando rastro... Takao parpadeo sorprendido y su asombro aumento cuando Kai lo empujara sobre la alfombra... Takao empezo a sonrojarse cuando Kai empezo a murmurar en su oido... El moreno jamas se habia imaginado que todos esos sentimientos estuvieran dentro de Kai... En la habitacion solo se escuchaba apenas la respiracion de ambos y alguna palabra que escapaba de manera fugitiva..."

Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone  
I love you; my tears won't stop  
Therefore, I should be free of you

"Kai se separo y miro los ojos del moreno ligeramente nublados mientras su respiracion se entrecortaba y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se volvia irresistible... Kai paseo sus ojos por el cuerpo del moreno poso su mano sobre la piel que habia dejado descubierta el sueter... Y bajo su rostro besando al moreno... Takao nego ligermanete pero su resistencia se desmorono cuando dejo que Kai lo abrazara... Kai sabia que Takao no resistia mucho..."

How long will I keep thinking of you?  
My sigh makes the window glass fog up

"Kai temia que se lo arrebataran, le costaba admitirlo... Por un tiempo despues de aquella separacion tras el tercer campeonato su corazon habia muerto, esa vez se habia vuelto completamente de hielo, algo que jamas penso volver a sufrir... Pero cuando lo volvio a ver... Simplemente no resistio como en ese preciso momento que seducia una vez mas al moreno..."

Now, a burning candle  
Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?

"Takao enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Kai, no podia describir a veces lo que le hacia sentir... amor, dolor, miedo, ternura, comprension, abandono y pasion... Todo a la vez... No tardaron mucho antes de que las prendas superiores desaparecieran... Que podia decir... Amaba como Kai siempre estaba a su lado a pesar de el silencio... Siempre que estaban asi sentia como si solo ellos dos existieran en el mundo y no se necesitara las palabras..."

Hold me tight, strong enough to break me  
If we meet in a biting cold blizzard  
I won't feel cold, and...

"Takao gimio cuando Kai empezo a desprenderlo del pantalon mandando a volar los pensamientos sobre que deberia estar haciendo su tarea... Takao tomo la bufanda de Kai que estaba junto a sus ropas y con ella atrajo por el cuello a su ex-capitan... Segundos despues sus labios tenian su propia batalla mientras sus manos peleaban contra el pantalon del bicolor... Solo deseaba estar en brazos del ruso-japones..."

I miss you everytime I think of you  
This scarf that I knit for you  
I'm holding it alone tonight

"La nieve seguia acumulandose afuera... Pero en ese momento aquella pareja solo le importaba sentir al otro... Pareciera que quisieran fusionar sus almas... Takao apretaba aquella prenda blanca en su mano mientras Kai lo preparaba... Mordio sus labios... Odiaba a veces como no podia ocultar sus sentimientos... Cada caricia, cada beso, cada suspiro demostraba que habia perdido su libertad y ahora era completamente de Kai... De pronto no pudo mas y libero un grito cuando Kai entro en el y volvia demostrar en sus ojos aquel calido sentimiento que albergaba su corazon..."

If there were an eternally falling snow  
This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?

"Cuantas veces ambos se llegaron a negar mutuamente aquel sentimeinto, jamas lo podrian contar... Cuantas veces quisieron ignorar lo que era el amor... sin embargo la entrega de ambos hacia el otro demostraba la verdad... Ambos se seguian amando como la primera vez... Ahi junto en la alfombra abrazados uno contra el otro... Nadie podia entender aquella relacion cuyos sentimientos eran reales y no una simple ilusion... Podria parecer que nada habia cambiado a veces o incluso los podian ver discutir alguna vez... Pero sin duda no podian vivir sin el otro..."

Hold me tight if I think like this  
I didn't want to know  
What it was like to fall in love with someone

"Kai murmuro una promesa de eternida mientras el moreno sonreia adormilado... Kai empezo a reir cuando Takao murmuro una protesta y al bicolor no le quedo remedio mas que tambien jurar que despues le ayduaria con su tarea... Kai beso los parpados de Takao y sonrio volviendo a sonrojar a Takao... La tarea quedaria para mucho tiempo despues... Ahora solo le interesaba el angel entre sus brazos"

I love you; my chest fills up  
I want to cry out to the winter sky  
I want to see you now

"Kai vislumbro de reojo la ventana... Un pensamiento demasiado cursi paso por su mente y empezo a reir como si nada mientras Takao lo miraba sorprendido... Momentos despues Takao miraba ofendido a Kai quien no paraba de sonrei y despues lo beso bajando el enojo del moreno... Takao no pudo evitar preguntar y Kai lo miro ensoñadoramente poniendo extrañamente nervioso al moreno... Entonces lo abrazo y murmuro aquellas palabras que quedaron grabado en el corazon del japones"

****

'Tu eres mi angel y afuera estan cayendo tus plumas"

Owari

----------------------------------------------------

Dejen Review Por Favor


End file.
